


What the Devil Wears

by MagpieWords



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: (most characters listed are side characters and only appear in one or two chapters sorry), Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Fashion & Couture, Female Bruce Banner, Female Tony Stark, Gen, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Slice of Life, everyone is dfab and cis because i'm cliche, lifestyles of the rich and famous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieWords/pseuds/MagpieWords
Summary: Unfortunately, neither a Devil Wears Prada AU or a demons AU. Though those are both good ideas.Instead, Toni Stark is a woman of many styles, and Briana Banner is in love with every look.Basically 7 times about what Stark wears and 1 time about what Banner wears. Written for Fashion Week 2018.





	1. Got a Copy

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, this was just something fun I did for myself. Maybe other people will find it fun too? Be warned, chapters are intentionally short as I tried to cap my word limit at 500. Let me know what you think!
> 
> I can add the inspiration image for the outfits if requested, otherwise, they're on the original posts on my [tumblr](https://magpiewords.tumblr.com/tagged/FashionWeek2018).

Four in the morning was not an unusual time for the world to be silent, but the Avengers Tower never was. It was easy to find someone awake; Stephanie getting up for a run or Toni getting out of the lab to go to sleep. Tonight, Toni wasn’t sneaking out of the elevator to grab a cup of coffee or find a missing screwdriver. Tonight, the elevator was the only noise as it made an express route from the street-level lobby to the communal floor. It was four in the morning, no one would know.

Briana knew. She watched the numbers tick up, moving so fast they blurred. Or maybe her eyes were blurring. She rubbed at them, balancing her mug of tea precarious on her knee as she shoved her glasses out the way.

Toni didn’t notice her. The billionaire crept across the floor to the kitchen, soft boots barely making a sound. She placed a bag on the counter, taking out boxes and other items that lost their shape in the darkness of the late night penthouse.

Darkness that was quickly banished as Briana turned on a light. Toni jumped but didn’t scream. Her only noise was a sharp gasp, followed by the sound of whatever she’d been holding falling to the floor. Wild eyes searched the room and landed on her partner. “Bri, oh thank fuck.” She put a hand over her chest, but the arc reactor didn’t have a chance of shining through her brand name scarf. That bundle of fabric likely cost more than Briana’s salary – back when she had a job that wasn’t ‘hulk smash’.

She’d been ready to smash something when she woke up alone in Toni’s massive bed. It was an odd hour to wake up, but an even odder hour for Toni to have left at. Whatever anger (and denied betrayal) was there, dissipated when she saw Toni in the light.

“Is that my shit?” The light denim button-down was massive on the smaller woman. Briana always wore it tucked into jeans, usually on a hike or for a slower day in the lab. Toni seemed to have paired with with… nothing. The hem fell halfway to her knees, sleeves rolled up like she was back in Malibu.

She grinned, knowing that she could pull of anything, including an oversized shirt with her hair in a bird’s nest of a bun. She bent to pick up what she’d dropped, shirt-dress riding up just enough for Briana to see the lace she had the pleasure of revealing just a few hours prior. When Toni stood, she held a book, a title Briana had offhandedly mentioned to her weeks ago.

“Wanted to make sure you got a copy,” Toni said, then she held up one of the other boxes, “and I passed that donut shop you and Nat love that always runs out before noon.”


	2. Elementary

“Come on Bri, the game is afoot!” Toni’s attempted British accent was downright laughable. Which was exactly what Briana did – laugh.

“Dr. Banner, this isn’t funny. Toni, stop messing around and suit up!” Stephanie tried to get the team to assemble, but not even Natasha was moving off the couch at the sound of the alarm. Not after Director Fury had debriefed them about the villain du jour. Villain might have been too grand a title. Even Agent Coulson seemed insulted that the world’s mightiest heroes were being called in to deal with a small time prankster who stole one of the shinier Crown Jewels from the Tower of London. And Agent Coulson took even the stupidest missions seriously.

“Oh my dear Captain,” She didn’t drop the accent, taking it more absurd. The eccentric billionaire draped herself over the back of the couch, posing like some swooned Victorian maiden. “Don’t be so elementary. I am suited up.” Toni had taken this as an opportunity to dig deep into her closet. Why she had a vintage vest with a black top hat to match, Briana wasn’t sure. The dark fabric made her already slim frame slimmer, but Bri had no doubt Toni had hidden some sort of Kevlar between the pinstripe lines. Even the silver watch chain over the breast pocket seemed to shimmer with the same kind of blue light that was the signature of all advanced Stark Tech. Knowing Toni, should could very easily fight any villain even in her ridiculous costume.

So when the London thief was ready to turn the crown jewels into a bioweapon, Toni was ready. With more than a repulsor gauntlet that slid out of her dress shirt sleeves, she kept up that stupid accent and talked the young villain down. Something about bioweapons being so last century and having class, honestly, Briana didn’t follow the convoluted narrative, but it worked. As they were handcuffing the wannabe villain, Toni placed her top hat on his head. “Be on good behavior, get out in five,” the accent was gone, “then come talk to me and we’ll turn those bioweapon skills into something that can save lives.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this outfit was way harder to write than i was expecting... wrote an alternate idea with the vest being used for a steampunk comic con type undercover op, but i think this was better.


	3. Clear the Schedule

“Dr. Banner, if your schedule allows, I’d like to meet with you outside the lab.” Toni’s back was rigid; the way it was when she got back from several hours of arguing with her board of directors. And she hadn’t called Briana by her professional title since the first day they meet. Even then, it had only been once or twice before the nicknames started. The doctor’s heart raced and all she could do was nod as she stared, wide-eyed, at who she hoped she could still consider her friend.

“Excellent. I’ll have Miss Potts clear my schedule for… tomorrow at three? At that tea shop you like off Broadway?” There were nerves at the edge of Toni’s voice, but she gave that fast and easy press smile. Briana nodded again. Toni’s smile got painfully wider before she nodded too and scrambled out of the lab.

Whatever this was going to be, Briana feared she might need to find a new favorite tea shop.

Seeing as Toni had asked her at nearly midnight, ‘tomorrow’ came rather quickly. Completely at a loss for what was going on, Briana dressed in her usual slacks and button up, hoping whatever type of business casual she struck would be enough for the serious seeming conversation Toni wanted to have. Their meeting was in a tea shop though, so she thought a full suit jacket might be overkill. 

The short walk to the small street off Broadway felt even shorter as she pushed opened the door, bell chiming to announce her entrance. She scanned the cozy shop before she saw Toni in a corner both, rising to greet her. The press smile was gone, replaced with that goofy, ‘I-just-broke-the-laws-of-physics-come-join-me’ grin Briana had found herself accidentally falling in love with. She had never seen Toni wear pink, but the too large, too soft sweater looked perfect on her. The red skirt was more on brand, would be considered too short for the weather without the black tights that Briana had to pull herself away from staring at, shaping those impossibly long legs. Toni was short, but her legs seemed to stretch on forever. Drawing her eyes back up, she was again mesmerized by the way Toni’s hair fell in loose ringlets, curling over a fluffy white scarf. She looked straight out of a romcom.

“Oh wow.” Was all she could say before Toni wrapped her arms around Briana’s neck in a hug, whispering about how great it was that she could make it. This wasn’t a business meeting like she had feared, wasn’t Toni firing Dr. Banner from the Stark Industries payroll or kicking her out of the rent-free Avengers Tower. This was a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toni can charm just about anyone, but her actual people skills are zero. And I love that.


	4. #YachtLife

The crisp breeze was more than welcome as Briana stared out at the open ocean. She had expected the Miami sun to be hot, but was a little ridiculous. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d worn shorts this short, but she was grateful to have them.

Despite the heat, the vacation was amazing. They’d lost sight of the busy port hours ago and Bri felt more relaxed than she had in months. Rebecca and Natasha were jumping off the top deck, competing with each other with complex dives into the waves. Stephanie seemed content to cannon ball in, trying to splash Thor where the goddess had taken to lounging in the sun like an overgrown cat. Toni had disappeared a while ago, after confirming that Becca’s new arm was handling the salt water without issue.

Just the thought of the genius seemed to summon her, as Toni slid in next to her, their elbows touching over the rail of the ship as she handed Bri a refilled champagne flute. How the other woman survived still wearing her blazer was a mystery. She looked so natural on the boat, though, the off white suit making her look even tanner. Her belt alone probably cost more than Briana’s life savings. The blue button up was rumpled in just the right way, saying she had class, but enough power not to be concerned with what anyone thought about her outfit. She could roll out of bed and look like perfection. Which, with how messy her bun had become, Briana suspected Toni may have just come from a nap in the ship’s lower layers. 

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised you own a yacht.” She kept looking out at the sea, but saw out of the corner of her eye that Toni refused to look at anything but her.

“You should be surprised I own a yacht. I used to have three.” Briana nearly choked on her drink and Toni grinned. Shock value was always her goal. She took a sip of her mimosa before looking out over the ocean. “Yeah, not really a big fan of… water anymore.”

Briana didn’t have a response to that, so she looked down at her glass – orange juice and soda water, an almost mimosa. She took a steadying breath before forcing her gaze back to her girlfriend. Loose strands of hair whipped about Toni’s face, the breeze making her suit jacket billow. She looked like a model, eyes just as empty as she stared out at the waves through her tinted sunglasses. Briana raised her hand slowly, making her movements obvious, before taking Toni’s chin between her fingers and turning her head. She still didn’t have words, but she had a response.

The kiss wasn’t nearly as heated as the sun beaming down around them was, but it was enough. They pulled apart and Toni was smiling, eyes focused on the present again. She raised her glass, tapping it against Briana’s before they both drank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've wanted to write a yacht party fic forever because you can't tell me Tony Stark doesn't love yachts (or at least used to love yachts, ouch feels) Oh man i should really expand this chapter into something bigger. Lost at Sea fic, but there's mimosas? No cell service, but somehow spotify still works? Mermaid AU??? The possibilities are endless.


	5. "High Fashion"

Nine o’clock was a strange hour for Toni to be in the communal kitchen. If it was morning, the genius was rarely awake that earlier – and if she was, she was buried in lab work. If it was evening, she was usually out at some event or another – and if she wasn’t, she was buried in lab work. Briana had to check her watch, since she kept rather odd hours herself, but it was surprisingly morning.

Honestly, she should have been able to tell, given Toni’s disheveled look. Nine o’clock was too earlier in the evening for her to look so thoroughly exhausted, but it was definitely the right time for her to look like that during daylight. Her hair seemed to embody every molecule of her genetic history, puffed up with thick curls and frizz like a cloud. Her gray jeans were ripped at the knees and her converse were half unlaced.

Briana really had no right to judge. Years of waking up naked from a Hulk out had left her with little shame, so she’d stumbled down to the kitchen in only a faded shirt from college and her underwear. One of her soft slippers was falling off her foot and she barely got her eyes to focus in time to read Toni’s shirt. The black cotton made her frameless and looked impossibly soft save for scratch of the cheap iron-on text. ‘Me? Sarcastic? Never.’ Briana laughed hard enough to fully wake herself up, as well as spill some of her tea across the counter.

“Laugh all you want, you’re clearly the pinnacle of high fashion.” Toni grumbled as she waited for the coffee maker to pour life back into her body.

“You planning on wearing that to the board meeting Pepper sent twelve emails reminding you about?”

Toni glared over her mug before downing the content in one go. “You know what, fuck you, I’m actually going to do that.” She tied her hair up in a thick pony tail and stalked towards the elevator. Briana probably should have stopped her, but that shirt might help translate Toni’s attitude so the elderly board members could actually understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ugh that title would be perfect for a very different pun) I was looking forward to writing this outfit the most. Mostly because I need that shirt.


	6. Thanks For Coming To My TED Talk

Before Toni had left for the conference, Briana had asked her about her outfit. If she was comfortable, if she wouldn’t rather wear something more like her usual style. The wording must have reminded Toni of an inside joke that she only had with herself.

“I am a woman of many styles, Dr. Banner.” She gave a quick twirl, letting her gray skirt flair out like a figure skater’s, before blowing a kiss and strutting away.

Now that Briana was watching the conference, she understood what Toni meant. So much of their home life was dominated by the billionaire in old band tees and ripped jeans, that Bri had assumed dressing formally would frustrate Toni as much as it did her. Not that this was a tuxedo or ball gown, but Briana herself never wore skirts and she wasn’t sure how Toni felt about them. Sure, she had a lifetime of wearing them, of dressing up for the press and million other high society people, but just because she made them look effortless didn’t mean they were desirable.

This conference was open to the public, but it was more like a TED Talk then a press release. Toni could have worn whatever she wanted. When she walked on stage, her black heels echoed. The room fell silent, a seemingly impossible feat for the number of people packed into it. Her turtleneck was soft, Briana knew that from their brief interaction this morning, but the high collar made Toni’s neck look even longer. Made her head seem like it was always held up. Her hair was swept up in a perfect bun, single pen in it. Anyone watching would question why the queen of tech would need such an outdated writing utensil, but even though Pepper was the CEO, Toni still had papers to sign. Also, Bri was positive the pen doubled as a mini repulsor weapon.

Her skirt was short and she wore no tights; the flash of skin was simply smoke and mirrors. A lifetime of people underestimating her to give her the upper hand and if people wanted to stare, that still put their attention on her. Without meaning to, they’d listen; more often than not, they’d agree with whatever she had planned. And besides, these conferences always ran hot and it was nice to have a breeze.

She talked and everyone listened. She presented the latest StarkPhone, explained the next computer systems they were planning for consumer release, talked about the future of augmented reality. Every other word was punctuated with a gesture, highlighted by the long lines of her arms in the fitted gray turtleneck. She was comfortable, yes, but her style was every bit intentional. The right amount of distraction, of focus where she needed it, of small reminders that she ruled this stage as well as she ruled the technological world. And it never hurt her confidence that she looked good while doing it.


	7. Ways of Feeling Fine

“Bria-a-a-a,” Toni wandered into the kitchen, “Rhodey’s being mean to me while I’m _dying_.”

“I was there when you were actually dying, you’re fine. Bri, tell her she’s fine.” Jamie Rhodes followed her, both of their bare feet padding against the tile. They moved in perfect harmony together, even as Toni swayed on her way to grab a coffee mug. A mug which Jamie quickly took from her, filling with green tea instead of the espresso the billionaire had been making a move for.

Since she was the unofficial doctor for the team, Briana knew what it was like when Toni wasn’t feeling fine. Broken ribs, concussions, even her own heart poisoning her earned little reaction from Toni. She wrapped her own wounds, tried to work through any damage, and overall made Dr. Banner’s life a living hell trying to get her treated.

It was different when the reactor flicked from intense battle, when the migraines that came with brilliance were too much. The smoke and mirror distractions and hiding away of being ‘fine’ with other injuries faded away. If Toni was quiet, something was wrong.

As Rhodes poured herself some coffee, it was clear that, today, Toni was far from quiet. Paper cuts, biting her tongue, whatever this small cold was, those were the ailments Toni cared about. She could burn her whole hand while soldering and would hardly notice, but burn her lip when Stephanie made hot chocolate? It was the end, she was seeing the light, someone tell the bots she loved them. It was usually kind of cute, in Briana’s opinion.

She knew Toni was fine. Jamie noticed Toni was a little warm after she arrived at the Tower a few days ago, and Jarvis confirmed a mild cold. Three days later and Toni was probably in the best health she’d been in all year – well rested, properly fed, generally avoiding stress. It was all just what the doctor ordered.

Still, Dr. Banner got up from her spot on the couch. The chills must have subsided, since Toni was wearing cropped tights instead of the MIT sweatpants she’d stolen from Jamie as soon as the Colonel landed. Her sweatshirt was acceptable, thin but fleece, with a paw print on the front. Probably something Toni had impulse bought online in the middle of a work binge.

Bri placed a hand on Toni’s forehead, making her pause with the mug still at her lips. Wide brown eyes watched her hand, still a little glazed over. At least she wasn’t feverish anymore. Briana ran her hands back through Toni’s hair, watching as she leaned into the touch, before grabbing the hood of the sweatshirt and pulling it over Toni’s head. The tea nearly spilt, but it was worth it for the surprised grin Toni gave from under the kitten ears of the hood.

“You’re fine. More bed rest couldn’t hurt and you definitely need to keep hydrated.” She concluded.

“You guys suck.” But Toni finished her tea, which had enough water that Briana was halfway satisfied. The billionaire grabbed Rhodey by the hand, stalking back to her bedroom. The Colonel gave a small, appreciative wave to the doctor before the elevator doors closed behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ugh this title would have been perfect for a different meaning too) this is my first sick fic and i love it.


	8. First Time Bowling

“Team bonding, Steph said. It’ll be fun, Steph said,” The rain was absolutely pouring down as the team huddled under an alcove between buildings somewhere in Brooklyn. While the Avengers did spend a lot of time together, they rarely went out as a group. Toni frequently brought one or two of them to a fundraiser, Steph and Becca went to baseball games, but the problem had arisen when Claire noticed she hadn’t left the Tower for anything other than battles in over two weeks.

“It will be fun, Toni, as soon as we get there.” But Stephanie sounded just as annoyed as Toni did. She had said no to taking one of Toni’s cars to the bowling alley, wanting to spend time out and about in the city with her team when the world wasn’t ending.

Toni huffed a sigh. Her arms uncrossed and she shoved her fists into the pocket of her bomber jacket. She leaned just a little closer between Briana and Becca, since the two radiated warmth. Perks of being genetic experiments, Bri supposed.

Honestly, the physicist had been surprised at how amenable Toni was to the idea of going bowling. Her friend (partner, lover? They still couldn’t seem to find a label, but they never stopped being friends) was no snob, but neon lights, cheap beer, and bad shoes didn’t really seem like her style. Dressed in ripped jeans, an vintage print tee, and a jacket with rocket ships along the arms, Toni perfectly looked the part. As they were walking, before the rain, she’d almost timidly asked Briana what the odds of wrist or dexterity damage was with this sport. It was hard not to laugh, since Bri hardly considered bowling a sport, but it dawned on her that maybe this was Toni’s first time even setting foot in a bowling ally. If her 80s space jacket was anything to go by, she was dressing based off what she saw in movies. Not that she was wrong, of course, bowling alleys never seemed to lose that decades old charm.

“Why didn’t anyone bring an umbrella?” Claire had joined the huddle that was forming, weaseling her way into the middle. At least the archer brought a little bit of her own body heat.

“Wait, is that why we are not continuing onward?” Thor stepped into the rain, unbothered, and held Mjolnir to the sky. Bria squeezed her eyes shut and curled into the huddle, already dreading the sound of thunder. Instead, there was no sound. And the hammer had transformed into an umbrella.

“What?” was all the scientist could say.

“Who cares, let’s go.” Toni grabbed her hand, pulling her along with the rest of the team. Her open jacket flew out like wings behind her as they ran through the rain, dancing around puddles as they shared one tiny umbrella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would fem!Barton be called Claire, Clare, or Clara? Or something else entirely?


	9. Together

She looked beautiful.

Well, she looked completely out of her comfort zone, something which Toni intended to fix. She only wanted a moment, though to see the full picture. She’d have to thank Janet Van Dyne again for designing this style because it was absolutely perfect. The soft faux-denim look was true to her own natural tastes of jeans and old jackets, but still had sophistication in the sweetheart neckline that highlighted Briana’s collarbone. 

She wanted to pile on praise, to overwhelm her with compliments, but that would only server to make Bria more flustered. Which, as fun as that could be, Toni didn’t want- not today anyway. Instead, she made no move to hide her absolutely enamored grin and simply tilted her head to the side, letting Bri lead the conversation.

“There’s…” Briana ran nervous fingers over the white fabric of the skirt, “a lot of tulle.” She gave a small twirl, the dress flaring out just slightly, and Toni couldn’t help but squeal. That earned a genuine smile off the other woman, until it flickered. “But a garden party? I’m not really…”

“Yes, you are. Anyone can be if they want to.” Toni crossed the distance between them, pulling Briana into a hug. “You look radiant,” She whispered into the start of salt and pepper curls that had been pulled back into a look held together by far too many bobby pins. Toni pressed a kiss into that long, long neck emphasized by the halter design, before pulling back. She smoothed out some of the seams, adjusted the tulle in a way that was a little less overwhelming, and could feel Briana relaxing under her touch.

“Besides, it’s just brunch with a couple of socialites. You’ve punched out way scarier.”

“Yeah, but I can’t punch out someone at a tea party.”

Toni snorted, reminding Bria that under all the glamour and perfect hair, it was still just her Toni. “Not with that attitude you can’t.” She smoothed out her skirt, standing up straight again.

What she was smoothing out, Briana couldn’t tell. The dark blue high-low skirt was seamless where it met her high collar white blouse. Both fabrics billowed where they were supposed to, and clung everywhere else; like an ancient goddess of both beauty and battle. Her heels helped her gain a few precious inches over Briana and it was almost novel having Toni be taller, especially when she looked so unquestionably powerful. Jan would have wept to get a picture of them together for her Instagram. Fortunately, the Wasp was likely going to attend the afternoon event.

Jarvis chimed on Toni’s watch, a subtle but pleasant reminder that they should start the drive to Long Island to reach the garden venue fashionably late instead of ‘Toni Stark did not want to be here’ late. She held out an arm to Briana, who hesitated, but took it. Toni grinned. They could face monsters and magic, so she was glad Briana trusted her enough to face the equally dangerous New York high society together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
